Fishing reels have been devised heretofore which are provided with arrangements whereby the winding of the line on the reel may be accomplished either manually by a crank or electrically by an electric motor mounted in the reel assembly. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,778 Folbrecht, discloses a fishing reel having a winding drum which may be operated by hand or by an electric motor mounted in the reel assembly. A two position operating lever is provided to select the mode of operation. British Pat. No. 1,210,983 discloses a fishing reel winding arrangement which may be operated manually or by an electric motor and which discloses the use of over-running mechanisms to prevent interference between the manual and the electric operating means.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing reel of the manual-electric type including an improved arrangement for preventing interference between the manual and the electric motor driving mechanisms.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved manual-electric fishing reel which is rugged and requires fewer moving parts.